Hooktail Castle
Hooktail Castle is a place in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and is where Hooktail resided until her defeat at the hands of Mario. You must journey here to find the first Crystal Star, the Diamond Star, which was being guarded by a multitude of enemies, along with Hooktail. List of Areas and Rooms Hooktail Castle is a fairly large area containing approximately fourteen rooms in total. Below is a list of some of the key areas and what they contain as well as their significance otherwise. Entrance Hall and Bridge: The first sub-area you enter of Hooktail Castle, this room contains a trampoline as well as a heart block and save block. Just outside is a destroyed bridge leading to Hooktail Castle. To get inside you'll have to use the Paper Airplane to fly across. Alternatively you can use Yoshi to flutter across once you have acquired them. First Corridor: The first corridor is of little significance and only has a few Koopas and Paratroopas to beat. This room leads into the first dungeon room. Dungeon (Red Bones) Room: This room contains a new enemy, Red Bones. Upon reaching the right end of this room and interacting with Red Bones, a hoard of Dull Bones fall from the roof into the room pushing you out the door back into the First Corridor. The only way to clear this room is to fight your way to the Red Bones and fight it. This room leads into the Great Hall. The Great Hall: This room as described by Goombella is said to be in the center of Hooktail's Castle. This room also contains a block puzzle to complete required to advance. If Mario stands on either block and uses Koops to elevate himself, he can find one of two star pieces from either one. Stairwell Room: Beyond The Great Hall is the stairwell room, a room containing a massive broken stairwell leading up to multiple rooms including the path to Hooktail's Room. There are also block elevators used here. Dungeons (1): '''The first room of the Dungeons is the room connecting the Stairwell room and the Black Chest room. Inside it are a few enemies and the Attack FX R Badge. '''Dungeons (2) (Black Chest Room): '''This room contains the second Black Chest (chronologically) and grants you the paper-thin ability. This ability is actually required to exit this room back into the first dungeon room, forcing you to get it. '''The Spike Trap Room: This room is rather small and contains the Black Key required to open the Black Chest in the leftward room. Upon opening the chest with the key for the first time, spikes appear through the ground creating a maze as well as making the ceiling slowly fall down. If you do not escape in time you are impaled by the spikes on the ceiling. At the rightmost side of this room, there is a spot where you can use Admiral Bobbery. Green Block Elevator Room: This room is found to the left of The Great Hall. To enter this room, you must first take the Block Elevator in the Stairwell Room and traverse to the left through The Great Hall, being careful not to fall. This room leads upwards to Hooktail's Treasure Room and the Railing Room. Hooktail's Treasure Room: This room is rather small containing various treasure chests and weapons. Ms. Mowz can be found here for the first time looting the room. She gives you a hint towards Hooktail's weakness as a badge that can be used against her. '''Railing Room: '''This room contains very high railings that need to be traversed to reach the upper part of the '''Stairwell. '''Using Koops and Block elevators, you can get up to the railing and use Paper Airplane Mario to reach the exit at the right of the room. '''Bridge to Hooktail's Room (Outside): '''This rather large bridge leads to the tower where Hooktail's Room is located. Various Koopa and Goomba enemies can be found here. '''Hooktail's Room: '''The room where you fight Hooktail, this rather large room is very circular as the tower it is located in is. It is completely empty asides from housing Hooktail before you delete her. This room is later revisited during a trouble posted by Ms. Mowz. Category:Thousand-Year Door places Category:Petal Meadows, Petalburg, and Hooktail Castle Category:Locations Category:Area